


Seeing Red

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is worried that a certain Chief Engineer will hurt him after he "broke" his silver lady. Que Jim noticing his Ensign is not his ususally cheery self, and worst is skipping meals simply to avoid "bumping" into him. Jim quitely has a word, and pushes Pavel into going to see Scotty. Fluff ensues.<br/>Written for the following prompts on the strek_id_meme; "Scotty wants to talk to Chekov about what the damage done to the Enterprise" & "Chekov/Scotty, h/c (sex optional), post-Into Darkness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

"That idiot implied that my silver lady-"

"Scotty?"

"Captain, she implied our ship-"

"Scotty? Did you… Did you start the fight?"

"Aye Captain, but only because-"

"Scotty"

Pavel Chekov remembers the scene as if it happened yesterday. It’s the reason he has been avoiding his former tutor and Chief Engineer, Scotty. Pavel, not too long ago, was prompted to Chief Engineer after Scotty left. Pavel had worried at first where Scotty had gone, what exactly had happened to his mentor, but that worry turned to panic as he felt somewhat under-prepared for his new position.

Of course Pavel had done well. He is very bright. The youngest cadet in history and all that. And he did have an excellent teacher. Scotty had heard Pavel was interesting in making engineering his specialism and he’d let Pavel come down in their spare time and work with the real thing rather than just working with the words in aging text books.

The ship… The ship broke. And of course it wasn’t Pavel’s fault. Jim realised it was sabotage, but Pavel still felt it was all his fault. No matter how much Jim tried to tell him. No matter how many words and kind gesture the Captain bestowed on his young Ensign.

So, Pavel had feared for his life over Scotty’s wrath. He knew Scotty would be very upset that the silver lady was so badly damaged. He knew Scotty would have found out. The ship, as big as it was, was actually quite small.

And there was Pavel’s problem. The ship was small. There was only so many hiding spaces. There was only so many meals he could avoid. He felt at least a little safe at work on the bridge. But it didn’t provide him around the clock protection.

Scotty would often come to the bridge, but Pavel always pretended to be busy working on something.

-

"Go on,"

"But… But he might hurt me, Keptin"

"I’m not…I’m off duty, you know that," Kirk sighed. He’d taken Pavel to his quarters after shift. He was getting worried about how little the young Russian was eating. He decided it was time to end his unnecessary worry. "And," he continued, "He won’t hurt you. He promised me he wouldn’t"

"He… He promised you?… You mean…You… You had a word?”

"Pash… I… I can’t have you missing more meals and avoiding Scotty forever. You have it in you to be the best engineer StarFleet… No, the universe has ever seen," Jim reached out to hug Pavel, "and you were doing so well with Scotty. Look, it’s a big ship, but it’s not that big. You can’t stay hidden forever. I need you back.”

Pavel allowed himself to be buried in Jim’s arms.

"Now, chin up!" Jim continued, pulling back a little, "Go on. Give ‘em hell, kid!"

-

"Mr Scott, sir?" Pavel approached with caution.

"Aye laddie!" Scotty stopped what he was doing and turned to Pavel.

"Keptin Kirk said-"

"Aye, I wanted to tell you, wee laddie," Pavel gulped. This is it, he told himself, "how proud I am of you."

"Me?" Pavel pointed to himself, after cocking his head. His face was a perfect display of confusion.

"Aye, you. See any other talented wee lads around here?"

Pavel shook his head. Still in a state of shock at Scotty’s words, and behaviour.

"You didnnae break ma silver lady, kid," Scotty found it necessary to explain exactly what Pavel was apparently finding it difficult to deduce. "She…" Scotty sighed and looked down, obviously still upset over the events, "She would have behaved in the exact same way if I’d been at the controls. She was sabotage, laddie. Nothing anyone could have done." Scotty looked up suddenly. And Pavel once again felt a surge of panic, "But what you did after…" Pavel shut his eyes. He felt Scotty take a step closer, "That was something else!"

Pavel gulped.

"That was amazing." Pavel cautiously opened one eye to see Scotty grinning at him. He opened both and Scotty continued, "I cannae say I’d have done the same meself, but what you did, worked." Scotty scratched his chin. "And worked well. Too well."

"All thanks to your training," Pavel muttered, still fearing a punch was coming his way.

"Och, no, that… That wasn’t all me. That was you. All you. You are brilliant!"

"I-"

"Och, come here, laddie" Scotty extended his arms and gave no time for Pavel to react. The hug was a little awkward, as Pavel’s arms were trapped by Scotty’s painful grip. Apparently Pavel was a little slow on the uptake here, and Scotty felt in needed physical confirmation that he wasn’t mad at him. That there was no one else on the ship that he would trust his silver lady in the hands of.

He whispered that to Pavel too, as he felt Pavel still wasn’t getting the message.

"I cannae have you thinking I’m mad at ya." Scotty said as he let go. He took a step back and looked Pavel up and down as a proud mother would their offspring. "I’ve never been more proud of anyone, wee man!"

Pavel allowed himself a small smile.

"I couldnae miss out on having my favourite wee laddie down here. And I’d been looking for a reason to upgrade her-"

"You’re not…" Pavel still couldn’t quite believe it.

"Och, no! I couldnae tell ya when I came back aboard. Everything happened so fast and back on Earth she went straight in for repairs and upgrade and the like, and I never saw you-"

"Aye, I was… " Pavel coughed. As soon as the crew had be granted leave while the Enterprise got repaired, Pavel ran. "Scared of-"

"So, you’ll be coming-?"

"Aye, sir," Pavel smiled brightly, accepting the offer before it was even finished being offered. He’d never been more sure of anything than that his specialism would be engineering. He had it in him to be the best engineer, and with Scotty’s training and his own brilliance he would. "Bright and early as always, Sir"

-

Pavel would have gone back to Jim, bright, happy and smiling - properly - for the first time since the event, but he was sure Jim would give him a ‘I told you so’ speech and he couldn’t handle that right now. He was on a high.


End file.
